Keep Dreamin', Space Cowboy
by Keril Darkwater
Summary: When someone dies they enter heaven, except for those who still have something to achieve. These restless souls live again in purgatory until their true goal is accomplished. Rated for language only. SpikexJulia, JuliaxVicious. better sum inside- ON HIATU
1. Prologue

_My first attempt at a fanfiction, so please, be kind._

_I don't own any of the characters; I only borrow them to appease the plot bunnies._

_Summary: Those who feel that they've led complete lives pass on to Heaven, those who don't must live again in Purgatory until they've accomplished their life's unfinished goal. This story will focus on the Bebop crew during their "life" and have Purgatory based on the anime series._

**Prologue**

On a rocky bluff overlooking the outskirts of the city, a single wisp of smoke drifted lazily into the air. The fire crackled, warming the elderly native and his son. Running Horse clasped his hands in prayer and began to chant.

"Father," his son asked, "who do you chant for?"

"For those who are lost between worlds, who have not passed on to the Heavenly Realms, whose driving purpose was not reached in this life, who must now wander Purgatory until their souls are at peace."

"Are there so many that you must chant for them all?" His son continued.

"All living things, every being that walks and breathes, each has its own star."

"Huh?"

"When a life is born, a new star appears. That is the guardian star; the star that warms this planet is someone's guardian star as well. The red star you see overhead and the blue star in the horizon. And when a life ends, the star falls and disappears."

"Has Uncle's faded, then, in death?" The boy asked, head tilted upwards at the endless expanse.

Running Horse quietly chuckled. "Laughing Bull's star shines the brightest above us. Even in his death, the North Star will shine until his task is completed in the netherworld, and he joins our ancestors in peace."

The boy sat in silence as his father began the chant again. The boy thought for a moment, trying to think of what unaccomplished goal would keep a soul from entering the Heavenly Realm, but, unable to do so, returned his gaze to the heavens and wondered how many stars still burned for those lost in Purgatory.


	2. Chap 1: So This is Life

_My first attempt at a fanfiction, so please, be kind._

_I don't own any of the characters; I only borrow them to appease the plot bunnies._

_Summary: Those who feel that they've led complete lives pass on to Heaven, those who don't must live again in Purgatory until they've accomplished their life's unfinished goal. This story will focus on the Bebop crew during their "life" and have Purgatory based on the anime series._

_XxxxxxxxxxxX will be used to indicate scene changes_

**Chapter One: So This is Life**

In the _Real World_

Spike Spiegel, twenty-year-old up-and-coming member of the Red Dragon Syndicate, jumped out from behind the protective wall he'd been up against, took aim, and pulled the trigger.

Click

"Dammit!" he yelled above the din of gunfire as the clip came up empty. Grunting, he dropped it to the ground and replaced it in one swift movement before aiming again. Suddenly, a vase mere inches from his head exploded violently. A second was soon to follow its deadly path towards its target.

The second bullet ricocheted off the wall where Spike's head had been as Spike found himself falling ungracefully towards the ground. After the painful impact he looked up to see a frustrated Vicious glaring at him.

"Keep your eyes open!" he yelled above the gunfire. "I won't always be able to save your scrawny ass!"

With a quick wink Spike jumped up, each hand rapidly firing a pistol. Not half a second later Vicious stood as well. The two inched closer, back-to-back and firing in all directions. They shared a sly smile as their enemies turned and fled.

"Ha, think they're cool when they're stealing our cargo, but fire a few bullets and they run like rats," Spike grinned as he lit a cigarette. "Now back on home so I can get some food, I'm starvin'" he whined as his stomach growled in agreement.

"We have to make our report to Mao before we partake in other…_pleasures_," Vicious said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah," Spike grumbled. He knew exactly what 'pleasures' Vicious was interested in.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"After that the cowards turned and fled," Vicious concluded in a cold, monotone voice that matched his rigid expression.

"Well done, both of you." Mao said, smiling. "I always knew that I could count on the two of you to overcome the toughest dilemmas. Now, go on and relax. It will be a while before we have another assignment for you."

Accepting the dismissal, Vicious nodded his head, never losing his stiff posture, before turning on his heel and leaving the office. Spike grinned at Mao and brought his hand up in a loose salute, then stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned back slightly as he walked out of the office whistling with his eyes closed.

"So, you gonna take her out tonight? Celebrate a little?" Spike asked as he caught up to his partner.

"To what purpose?" Vicious inquired, never slowing his pace.

"I thought maybe you'd want to show her a good time, you know, after she's been cooped up here all day. I mean, she only ever does anything when you're with her."

"Am I so obligated?"

Spike started a retort but Vicious suddenly stopped walking and turned so their faces were mere inches apart. "She is my woman, and what I do or do not do with her is none of your concern." He growled. With that he turned and walked into his bedroom, ignoring the slender figure that waited quietly in the doorway for him. Spike looked at the occupied doorframe and started to speak to the blonde woman before "Julia!" was barked from within. The woman blushed and nodded her head meekly before turning and closing the door behind her.

Spike stood in the empty hallway for a few moments, a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face, before murmuring, "she deserves better" and continuing his trek to the kitchen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The plate clanged loudly as Spike set it back on the table.

"Annie, your bell peppers and beef is unmatchable," he said with a grin.

"Aww, don't mention it, Hun. It's worth the trouble to see a scrawny brat like you get a decent meal." She laughed. It was entirely true. Of everything she did for the Syndicate, sneaking into the kitchen and fixing the occasional meal for Spike was one of her favorites. He was more like a kid brother to her than anything else, and she liked to know that he was being taken care of.

"Annie, can I ask you something?" he said, his voice quieter and more serious now.

"Anything, Spike."

"Do you know anything about Julia?"

"What, Vicious' girl? Well, nobody really knows much about her, I just know the same scattered details that everybody does."

"Humor me, Annie."

"Well, from what I hear she joined the Syndicate a few years back, running from a possessive bastard of an old man, or so I heard. She did a few low-level missions for a while, but ever since she got with Vicious, he hasn't let her so much as out of their room. But you know that better than anyone, don't you?" she ended with a sly look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you old bat!" Spike said defensively before standing and storming out of the room.

Annie, used to his occasional outbursts, just smiled and shook her head. "That boy had better drop that crush before it gets him into trouble." She sighed as she started to clean up the dishes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bored after several days of waiting around for another assignment, Spike decided to treat himself to a night out. He dressed in a dark blue suit with a loose tie, a look that he had recently taken to, before heading down to the closest bar. Nothing sounded better than beating a few overconfident idiots at a game of pool.

Several drinks, a few rounds of pool, and some prize money later, Spike decided to wrap up the night's festivities and head back.

He didn't even bother to turn on the lights as he entered his room and tossed his jacket and tie on the bed. He had begun to unbutton his shirt when a slight movement in the corner caught his eye. He whipped his gun from its holster and took aim.

"I know you're there, so just come out without a fuss."

"Please, don't shoot," the figure pleaded, "I only wanted to talk."

"Julia?" Spike's eyes widened as the beautiful woman left the shadowy corner and walked slowly towards him.

"I wanted to thank you for what you said earlier."

"Huh?"

"I heard you, after I closed the door."

"Oh. Right," Spike mumbled.

"It was just nice to hear someone say that I was worth more than what I did in bed. Nobody had ever said that about me before," she whispered as she inched closer to him.

"Julia, I …what about Vicious?" Spike stuttered, grasping at straws as he tried to stave off her advances.

"He doesn't love me; he uses me and leaves me to rot when he's through."

"I can't. Do you have any idea what would happen if they found out?"

"Who says they'll find out? Please, Spike. You said that I deserved better, and I do. I deserve someone who will show me what it means to be alive." She inched closer. "Who will let me be free." She brought her hand up "Who will show me what love really is." She slid her hand onto his cheek. "I deserve **you**." She whispered, waiting for the response that could change her life.

She didn't get one. No words came from his stern face. Instead, he leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. The one moment that he had dreamed about since joining the Syndicate was exactly as he had so often imagined; perfect.

"If you let me, I'll show you Mars and beyond." He whispered as their lips parted. Her only response was to pull him into a tight embrace. They stood, interlocked, for many moments, each thinking the same thing.

'What the hell have I just done?'

The events of this one night would change their lives more than either of them could begin to comprehend.

_//AN: Hey guys! Hope you all like it so far! Just a few quick notes here. I know that some people are really OOC (especially Julia), but most of this story takes place in AU, so…yeah._

_I upped the rating to M because I plan on using stronger language, maybe some violence, and some allusions to adult situations. NO LEMONS!_

_Also, reviews are very welcome! Compliments and constructive criticism are ideal, and pointless flames will be used to roast marshmallows._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chap 2: So This is Love

_My first attempt at a fanfiction, so please, be kind._

_I don't own any of the characters; I only borrow them to appease the plot bunnies._

_Summary: Those who feel that they've led complete lives pass on to Heaven, those who don't must live again in Purgatory until they've accomplished their life's unfinished goal. This story will focus on the Bebop crew during their "life" and have Purgatory based on the anime series._

_XxxxxxxxxxxX will be used to indicate scene changes_

**Chapter Two: So This is Love**

In the _Real World_

The figure crossed from one side of the room to the other, gathering everything that he would need for the night's agenda. Nearly ready, he flicked on the small light on the end table to read the codes over again.

Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to stave off the harsh glow, before she sat up and mumbled, "Are you leaving again?"

"What business of it is yours?" came the cold reply.

"It's three in the morning, where do you go all these nights?"

"Out. That is all you need to know," he finished, packing the bit of paper and heading out the door.

It was many minutes before she was confident that he had truly left. She slipped on a short robe before creeping out of her room and down the hall to the room that had been her haven for the past three weeks. Quiet snores filled the room when she entered it, but they ceased as soon as the door closed with a soft click.

"I thought you wouldn't come tonight," Spike murmured sleepily.

"He left later tonight than he usually does," Julia whispered as she slipped into the bed, "and he was looking at that code sheet again. Do you think he's up to something?"

"Julia, if it gives me more time with you, he could be planning Armageddon for all I care," Spike replied with a grin as he pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss. His eyebrows knitted together in momentary frustration when his lips met nothing but the pillow next to him, but he pushed his anger aside when he saw Julia's pained expression. "Does it really bother you that much, Jules?" Spike asked

"I don't know why, but I just have this feeling, like whatever he's doing is going to destroy everything we know," she whispered, tears forming in her pale blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll look into it, ok?" Spike said softly as he wiped a trailing tear from her cheek. "Now, tell you what, why don't we go out? It'll cheer you up," he continued. "Come on, I just put the finishing touches on this old junker of a ship and I want to test her out. Wanna take a spin with me?" He flashed his trademark grin.

Julia allowed a small hiccup of a laugh before sighing, "I've never flown before."

"Well, now's the perfect time. We'll head out on the Swordfish and catch everything from the stars to the sunrise," he whispered.

Julia smiled softly, "I'd like that."

_XxxxxxxxxxxX_

The stars were fading as the sky paled in the grey pre-dawn light. The sight would have been even more beautiful, if not for the fact that it was observed from the top of a deserted, three-story building in the slummy outskirts of the town.

"It's been a while since I've seen the dawn," Julia whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Spike agreed.

"Well, we both know that Vicious wouldn't let me out so see it, but what keeps you from it?"

"I'm not a morning person."

"Ha, I should have guessed."

The pair nestled closer together, both because they enjoyed the affectionate arrangement, and to stave off the crisp wind. But the comfort was short-lived as a door slammed several stories below their rooftop vantage point and Spike stood to investigate.

"Stay here," he murmured, "I'm sure it's nothing, but I still want to check."

He crept down the stairs until he reached the bottom level and peeked through a small hole near the door to the stairwell.

"I'm tellin' ya, the toads are practically beggin' for it!" a small, toothless man laughed. "I mean, they've got that softie, Yenrai runnin' the joint, and they're lookin' to promote some punk with a green afro over **you**?"

"What?" Spike asked breathlessly.

"Keep your voice down. You don't know who might be listening," a familiar, cold voice responded.

"Alright, alright. I'm just sayin' that I'm glad you're takin' over soon. A few more weeks and there'd be nothin' left to take over!" the little man continued to laugh.

"Enough of this, I'm sick of listening to you. Just take these and do what you're supposed to do with them. I'll take care of the rest."

"Right, right," the man left the door and started for his car.

Spike suddenly realized his situation. Overhearing the treason would mean almost certain death. But telling Mao and the others would get Julia thrown out on the street if not killed along with Vicious. And, to more pressing matters, there was only a decaying wooden door between him and Vicious. Spike decided that the night's excursion would have to come to an abrupt end.

He raced back up the stairs, not realizing that a frigid gaze noted movement across the room. When he reached the roof he raced over to the _Swordfish_ and started it up.

"Spike, what happened? Was someone down there?" Julia asked, startled by his sudden reappearance.

"I'll explain later, just hop in!" Spike said as he jumped into the cockpit. Julia knew that only something very serious would get Spike so wound up. She frowned as she ran across the rooftop to the ship and hopped in behind her lover.

On the quiet street below, Vicious looked far above and watched as the blonde figure hopped into the rundown ship moments before it took off. He scowled as he slammed the door to his car and started the long drive back to headquarters.

Things had just gotten a lot more complicated…

_//Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm pretty bad about updating at the best of times, and right now my computer's been on the fritz and I've started practice for a play, so I don't get to write as often as I'd like. I'll keep trying, though!_

_Review! Questions, helpful comments, and compliments are most welcome, but flames will be used to heat tea._

_And extra thanks to courtXjester for my first review and giving my muse a bit of a kick start! courtXjester gets a cookie : )_


End file.
